


hey pretty baby, can you feel that heat? you got me twitching to the edge of my seat

by bigfrog



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfrog/pseuds/bigfrog
Summary: So when he caught Schlatt’s eyes drifting to stare at something in the distance, barely looking at the screen during the first half of some rip-off movie they’re watching, Charlie saw it as an opportunity.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Charlie | Slimecicle/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 328





	hey pretty baby, can you feel that heat? you got me twitching to the edge of my seat

**Author's Note:**

> i hate writing my brain keeps making wips with schlatt in them and shouting go white boy go

If someone had told Charlie, perhaps even a day ago, that he would be doing such a thing a mere room away from his friends – he probably would’ve laughed right there on the spot, or gained some ideas, but mostly laughed at the notion of doing something like that.

But yet, despite his inhibitions and hesitation when the idea suddenly sprung to mind, Charlie still went through with it. If he regrets doing it or not is still on the table, but he’s here.

They’re at some Airbnb that most of them are staying at and Charlie likes being around everybody, obviously. It’s nice being so close to the people that groan at his painful jokes and watching their expressions turn to exasperation at a simple pun.

The best part of being around every one of his friends at this event, though? Schlatt.

Charlie might be the slightest bit biased with his enthusiasm towards seeing this particular friend, and that’s most likely because of the fact Schlatt is his _boy_ friend, but biased, nonetheless. He can’t help it, and no one should blame him, especially if he’s been much more subtle with his excitement than he expected.

Despite everybody there knowing about them and their relationship, they've kept their distance.

There was a hug when they saw each other the first time that trip and Charlie won’t ever forget how Schlatt had gripped him tight and hid a smile into his neck.

After that, there were a few fumbled kisses on Charlie’s end. He _has_ tried to kiss Schlatt on the mouth, he swears, but he kept backing out last second and going for his cheek. The one time he accidentally kissed the man’s nose, it earned an amused raise of Schlatt’s eyebrows and the slightest hint of a smirk. As entertaining as Schlatt found it, Charlie wasn't sure how long he could handle not having any time for intimacy between being with all their friends and sleeping off exhaustion.

Charlie knows Schlatt by now after numerous one-on-one calls together, including face cam a handful of those times, and he _knows_ when Schlatt is tense. Be it just a long day or _other_ means, he’s always willing to help out the other man any way he can to relieve it.

So when he caught Schlatt’s eyes drifting to stare at something in the distance, barely looking at the screen during the first half of some rip-off movie they’re watching, Charlie saw it as an opportunity.

It was fairly easier than expected to sneak off. With a few of their friends a few drinks deep and everybody else too focused on tearing at the terrible movie they’re subjected to watching, Charlie has easily come up to Schlatt, sat on a barstool from the kitchen. One short, light tug on the other man's hand, and he was guiding him to the nearest bathroom. A pretty damn smooth execution if Charlie says so himself.

Now, in the bathroom and standing awkwardly against the door he just shut, Charlie realises what he’s done. It feels less smooth and passionate than he was hoping for when he had this half-baked idea.

“So then,” Schlatt drawls, leaning back against the counter as if he had expected such a thing to happen. “Any reason why you dragged me in here in the middle of a good movie?”

“A Car’s Life is _not_ a good movie.” Charlie breathes, leaning back against the door.

“Still doesn’t answer my question, Charlie.” The other man hums, putting both palms on the edge of the counter behind him.

“Fuck, I don’t know. You just–“ Charlie gestures aimlessly for a moment, unsure of how to say something he doesn’t have the answer to. “Looked tense?”

“I looked _tense_?” Schlatt scoffs and sighs, amusement hidden within the sound. “You’re so cute, y’know that?”

“Fuck off, dude.” He replies, flustered in seconds from the words. They’re not new – Schlatt teases him constantly with them – but it’s different now being in such close proximity and already feeling worked up over nothing. “If you’re gonna just do that, then I’m leaving.”

“You haven’t even said why I’m here, honey.” Schlatt smirks and pushes himself off the countertop, standing in front of Charlie instead. When a light, airy noise similar to a gasp escapes him, Schlatt’s smirk only widens, accompanied by two gentle hands on his waist and side.

“See? Cute.” The other man murmurs, pressing himself into Charlie’s space in a way that’s so fucking _addicting_ that he doesn’t think he would ever be able to forget it. “I think I know why you dragged me in here like that.”

“Why’s that?” Charlie replies, finding difficulty with keeping his breathing in check when he’s being crowded up against a door like this. He’s got some inkling as to where this is heading, but God he’s obsessed already with how Schlatt can affect him so easily.

Schlatt hums quietly, the hand rested on Charlie’s waist reaching to tilt up his chin ever so slightly. “You wanted to get me alone, didn’t you?” He questions, and before Charlie can even stammer to provide an answer, he’s already talking again. “I thought you would’ve lasted a bit longer than day two, but I suppose I can’t blame you.”

“Why, uh…”Charlie swallows heavily and grabs aimlessly at the other man’s sweatshirt to ground himself. “I don’t know what you’re on about there, buddy.” He laughs to relieve the tension building in his shoulders, but he can’t even begin to try and stop his heartbeat from picking up when Schlatt drops his head to graze his lips against his throat.

“Oh, you don’t? You _don’t_ know that the reason you’ve pulled me into the bathroom like this is because you’re so desperate for me to touch you?” Schlatt laughs lowly, dropping both hands to Charlie’s waist and pulling him even closer.

‘Fuck’ is the only word Charlie is capable of saying when in that moment, and it feels like he’s overheating when Schlatt presses his lips together. He feels like a young teenager, worked up over the smallest things, but he can’t even find the energy to feel shameful over it when Schlatt keeps making small humming noises into his mouth and pressing their hips flush together.

“I’ve been wanting this for months, Charlie. I’ve been _dreaming_ of this. Now that you’ve let me touch you? I don’t think I could bear to stop.” Schlatt speaks while grazing his lips over his jaw, kissing at his pulsepoint; the vibrations of his voice make Charlie shiver involuntarily.

“Then why did _you_ wait? I wasn’t stopping you.” Charlie exhales heavily, his hands falling until they catch on the other man’s belt, picking at the faux-leather as a hint.

Schlatt only grins at him and leans back out of his space until he’s against the counter. “Remember what you showed me last month? You looked so cute with your mouth filled like that.” He says nonchalantly, “You wanna show me how much you’ve been practicing since?”

Charlie moans, unable to stop the noise from crawling up his throat, and nods eagerly. He steps forward to kiss Schlatt again, promising to himself that he’s not going to hesitate or fuck up anymore kisses, then drops to his knees. He feels clumsy almost and wonders if he looks ridiculous on the floor, but the other man seems to enjoy it plenty apparently when his hand drops to Charlie’s hair and forces him to tilt his head back slightly.

“You were right when you called yourself what you did.” Schlatt tells him, thumb pressing into his cheekbone, the soft dip of his cheek, forcing his lips to part when he reaches Charlie’s bottom lip.

“I…What did I call myself?” Charlie whispers, and lets the sudden intrusion of fingers press into his mouth and against his tongue. He makes a guttural noise and grazes his teeth over the knuckles, and his own hands come up to fiddle with Schlatt’s belt again.

“Oh, I think you know already.” Schlatt tilts his head and his expression darkens slightly. “A slut, if I do recall correctly.”

Charlie whines brokenly around the fingers curling and pressing deeper into his mouth. It was humiliating – in the best way possible – when he had called himself such a thing over a video call last month, and hearing Schlatt say it now in person does something positively _terrible_ to him. He can feel himself heating up all over again, burning at the edges as he finally undoes the buckle of the other man’s belt.

“And I think you were right. Only a _slut_ would drag me off to a bathroom and get on their knees, right?” Schlatt says, and it sounds more like a question than before. So Charlie nods as best he can while Schlatt forces his lips to part further, his thumb pressing down into his tongue, and Charlie embarrassingly can’t stop the saliva from pooling around the man’s thumb.

“Good boy,” Schlatt hums, “Now, how about you put your mouth to better use than occupying it with silly little puns, huh?”

Charlie quietly breathes out a gasp while trying to get Schlatts’s jeans down.

This is his first time sucking anything other than a toy off, let alone doing anything physical in-person with his boyfriend, and that’s more obvious than he’d like it to be. With how he can’t keep his breathing in check or stop himself from feeling dazed at the sight of Schlatt’s half-hard cock in his hand, Charlie knows he probably looks like the biggest virgin to walk the Earth right now.

The air feels suffocatingly thick around them, almost worryingly so if it weren’t for the obvious fact that Charlie is the only one that’s affected here. Schlatt is composed enough that it seems like he’s barely influenced by the situation – except for the clear evidence that’s currently thickening and twitching in his palm.

It’s difficult to tell when exactly the ambience had shifted around them, but Charlie can only assume it’s when he had rested his tongue on the head of the other man’s cock. Schlatt had exhaled gently, barely noticeable over the rush of blood in Charlie’s ears and leaving his hearing muted, and occupied his hands with one in silk-soft blond hair and the other brushing gently over a cheekbone.

“You can take some more, can’t you?” Schlatt almost whispered, his voice light and hushed for an unknown reason. The hand in his hair tightens almost painfully, only barely on the side of being gentle, and encourages Charlie’s mouth to open more and more until his eyes water and he feels a sputtering cough begin to form at the back of his throat.

Though he’s always had a bit of a weak gag reflex when it came to practicing this, he's never been more determined to push through it now than he had before. Seeing Schlatt’s mouth slowly fall open and his eyes gently close, when Charlie manages to swallow around half of his cock, is much more satisfying than he wants it to be.

“Fuck,” Schlatt hisses through his teeth, squinting down at Charlie as he stops him from sinking his mouth down further. “Maybe I can forgive you for being so eager now if this is what I get out of it.”

Charlie moans, thankful for the intrusion in his mouth for muffling the undoubtedly loud noise. He adjusts his stance on the floor when the ceramic tiling begins digging into his knees painfully, ignoring the grip on his hair to push his mouth down to the hilt of the other man’s cock.

A thick groan echoes above him and Schlatt’s stoic position loosens against the bathroom counter until he’s slouching. His Adam’s apple bobs heavily when he swallows, light pants leaving his open mouth afterwards when Charlie lets his free hand wander up to reston the jut of his hip.

“You never showed me that trick on call, Charlie.” The man above him breathes, getting a tighter grip on his hair to push himself impossibly deeper. “You’re fucking disgusting.”

Charlie moans again, a sob threatening to accompany it this time as he feels the little power he had over the situation slip away. He doesn’t miss it, not when Schlatt’s busy slowly pulling out of his mouth to see how eager he is to please him – and _God_ , is Charlie so fucking eager.

“Please,” He mumbles wetly, words slurring ever so slightly when Schlatt rubs the head of his cock over his lips, spreading the spit that has slipped from his mouth. “Somebody’s gonna notice we’re gone soon.”

“Oh, I’m sure they have already.” Schlatt hums, sounding smug as he forces Charlie’s head to tilt back. “You worried they’re going to find out what a slut you are?”

A whine builds in his throat until he’s forced to quieten once more; Schlatt’s length resting against his tongue until the hand in Charlie’s hair brings his mouth down to the base again.

After that, Schlatt doesn’t say anything else. He groans occasionally, murmurs a jumble of words that mix soft words and gentle insults, sometimes he breathes out of his nose when his face scrunches up from Charlie’s tongue pressing into the veins on the base of his length.

Once Charlie’s hands grab at the other man’s thighs, pulling him closer until he can barely move his mouth from how flush they are together, he knows Schlatt is going to cum soon.

It’s obvious in the way his fingers flex in Charlie’s hair and his hips twitch so his cock thrusts into his throat, and when his head falls back with his eyes tightly closed. The more notable signs that Charlie has learnt through the dark grains of Schlatt’s webcam is the way his voice goes silent, his breathing goes deep, and a new one is how his whole body tenses when Charlie leans back so he can stroke his cock instead.

“Gonna fucking cum on your face,” Schlatt pants harshly, tilting Charlie’s head back slightly for a better angle. “Gonna make you a fucking mess, like the things dreams are made of. I’ve thought about this so much, Charlie, fuck–”

He’s cut off by a hitch of his breath, and Charlie feels his cock pulse heavily underneath his fingertips, cum spilling from the tip until it falls onto his cheek. Charlie moans throatily when he strokes the man’s cock with his hand again, feeling the substance ooze onto his tongue this time. He likes how much of a mess Schlatt can make when he cums, despite him usually only getting it over his hand and nowhere else.

Charlie whines when some of it gets on his glasses, wincing when he thinks about the possible stain he might have earnt for this escapade. His focus is brought back to the man standing in front of him when Schlatt’s shoe suddenly presses down against his crotch. One of his hands cups Charlie’s jaw and keeps his face tilted up, so none of the mess can purposely drip down.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Schlatt hums, his voice sounding ragged as his breathing steadies. “A _good boy_ , even. You going to be my good boy and cum just from grinding against my leg, huh?”

Charlie cries out gently, the sound dissolving into a whimper as he grabs onto the stiff material of Schlatt’s jeans to push his hips against the pressure of Schlatt’s shoe against him.

He can’t even focus when Schlatt fumbles for his pocket, pulling out his phone and aiming the camera right at him. Charlie can’t even find it in him to be embarrassed at the thought of his boyfriend having a photo of him like this, though he doesn’t mind Schlatt having it either.

Pressing his chin down into Schlatt’s hand, it’s easy to let himself indulge in the harsh pressure against his cock through his pants, panting lightly as he rolls his hips upwards until he has to hide a squeak behind a bitten lip. He’s starting to feel weaker by the second, melting into gentle hands that smooth over the back of his warm neck and whispering hushed words up until Charlie finally spills over the edge, letting himself let out a ragged moan hidden into the open air.

Afterwards, he does feel disgusting. Only due to the cum starting to feel funny on his face, and he truly does fear for the cleanliness of his glasses after he cleans them. Otherwise, he doesn’t mind the fact that he’s just been used in such a way.

“Everything okay down there?” Schlatt asks him, sounding almost tender with his words as he gathers up some dampened tissue and wipes as his cum-stained face.

“Just peachy, thanks.” Charlie snorts, standing on shaky and aching knees when Schlatt goes for another tissue to put under the tap. “Are _you_ okay?”

Schlatt makes a face at him and shakes his head, sighing as he takes off Charlie’s glasses. “I’m not the one that was just choking on my dick, you dumbass.” He watches as Charlie takes his glasses and dabs at them with the tissue, breathing a sigh of relief when it comes away clear without any lasting smudge marks.

“I…” Schlatt pauses and adjusts his clothes, his fingers trailing over to the hem of Charlie’s shirt to press into the soft skin of his hips. “You’re, uh. You’re pretty cool, y’know?”

That makes him stop for a moment, mulling over the words. Schlatt looks sheepish with his eyes downcast and tongue licking nervously over his lips. It’s somewhat amusing to see the man like this, despite what he’s just done to Charlie.

“You’re pretty cool yourself there, sir.” Charlie huffs a laugh and wipes his glasses lenses one more time before putting them on, letting his hands fall to thumb over the sharp knuckles of the man’s own hands.

Schlatt smiles, one of those grins that he tries to hide, and it’s the one thing that the butterflies in his stomach can’t seem to stop reacting to. No matter how many times he sees it, Charlie always falters to a stop.

They have to leave the bathroom at some point, so they reluctantly do so after a few more hushed exchanges. It’s warming to know he can finally kiss his own boyfriend after holding back for so long in person, and it’s even nicer knowing it’s reciprocated. At least now Charlie knows he won’t be sleeping alone tonight; and if anybody notices their intertwined hands when they return, then none of them mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> ik this started the same way as the last one lol but who cares
> 
> and yeah dis was kinda smelly soz


End file.
